The Ghost Girl
by RuruIchi
Summary: Gadis hantu. itu julukannya. saat dunia mencampakkannya dan saat ia menerima pilihan terakhir, sang dewa mengirim nya pada 'dirinya'. Warning OOC, maybe .w. Chap 3 update!
1. That Girl, Pitiful

**Disclamer's:Death Note (Obata Takeshi & Ooba Tsugumi), Katekyou Hitman Reborn (Amano Akira)**

**Star(?) : Hikage Sumino – I'm Here! (Toyama Ema)**

**Genre : drama, mistery(?)**

**Rating : T dan bagi siapa saja yg nggak keberatn dengan tema cerita ini sieh...**

**Summary nggak usah saya ketik lagi ya, males. =="  
**

**Happy aja deh bacanya ya. XD *ditinju rame-rame**

* * *

Apa kalian bisa melihat ku?

.

Ah, aku ini bagaimana sih, bagaimana kalian bisa melihat ku disini,?

.

Tapi jika kalian kebetulan bertemu dengan ku, jangan melihat ku!

.

Atau akan ada kemalangan datang padamu,

.

Karena aku memiliki julukan...

.

"HANTU PEMBAWA SIAL!"

.

Teman-teman ku langsung menyiram ku dengan air bekas pel, aku basah kuyup, mereka tertawa lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Air pel kotor nya sudah di buang nih!"

Tak ada yang bersimpati pada ku.

Mereka pura-pura tak melihat ku atau, memang tak melihat ku?

Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi aku malah terpeleset dan jatuh berguling-guling ke tangga, hingga menabrak seorang teman ku(?) yang sedang membawa buku-buku hingga berserakan kesana-sini.

"_SHIT_! LO NGGAK PUNYA MATA YA? SIALAN!" umpatan kesal meluncur tajam dari mulutnya, menusuk dadaku.

"Ada apa ini rebut-ribut?" tiba-tiba datang pak wakil kepsek.

Jangan harap ia mau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja karena,,,

"Siapa yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini?!"

"Ini gara-gara si Hikage Sumino, pak,!" temanku(?) yang lain langsung menunjuk ku yang terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Hikage, bapak kan sudah sering memperingatkan mu untuk lebih berhati-hati di sekolah. Apa yang kamu bisa itu cuma mengacau saja, heh?!"

"Maaf, pak." suara ku kecil. Aku sungguh sangat ceroboh, wajar saja pak kepsek marah.

"Hei, kamu kan yang udah jatuhin nih buku-buku. kamu ya yang beresin,!" temanku(?) yang jatuh itu langsung berlalu.

Akhirnya aku sendiri yang beresin, memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Meski begitu teman-teman(?) cuek saja berlalu lalang di depan ku sehingga menyusahkan ku untuk memunguti buku-buku itu, bahkan ada yang sengaja menginjak tangan ku.

Tanpa minta maaf, mereka tertawa-tawa dan berlalu,

Meninggalkan ku,

Sendirian...

.

.

.

Dikelas ku yang berisik sepanjang hari ini, aku mendapati meja ku sangat kotor dengan banyaknya coretan dan sampah disana- sini.

"Hei! tempat sampah dimana sih?" lalu teman ku(?) itu melempar sampah berupa gumpalan kertas kearah ku, mengenai kepala ku.

"Oh ya, tempat sampah kan di situ ya." lalu ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Aku lalu memungut kertas itu lalu kubaca isinya yaitu.

'Eh setan sial! sana pergi ke TPA, ada lowongan buat jdi PSK tuh! Menjijikkan.'

.

Kenapa mereka tega begitu padaku? Apa salahku?

Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sakit sekali.

.

Tiba-tiba pak guru datang, "Kenapa meja yang di belakang itu? kotor sekali."

"Iyalah pak, itukan buat tempat sampah, dibuang aja! toh nggak ada yang nempatin ini!"

"Hikage, cepat kamu bersihkan meja mu itu! yang cepat ya, kamu sudah menghambat pelajaran bapak!"

"Baik pak." suara ku hmpir tak kedengaran oleh diri ku sendiri.

Pak guru diam saja lalu memulai pelajaran.

.

Diantara suara riuh nya teman-teman ku(?) serta ocehan-ocehan pak guru, aku membersihkan mejaku sambil perlahan menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

Pulang kerumah aku langsung mencurah kan isi hatiku yang sesak ini ke dalam blok ku.

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi! Aku ingin MATI saja!" aku menangis terisak-isak.

Saat aku berpikir memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi, sebuah pesan masuk ke blokku..

Namanya Shiro Usagi.

.

'Kau mengalami takdir yang sangat pahit, _miss_. Sungguh kasihan.

Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?'

.

Perhatianku tercurahkan semua pada tulisan itu.

.

"Siapa kamu?"

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

**=A= ... *digaplok Chiza**

**Nyooooooo,, ini fanfic crossover pertama yang saya publish disini, jadi maaf kalau banyak yang kurang berkenan. Semua masih tertutup sama kabut, belum jelas. =="**

**Well, disini Sumino itu bukan OC ya, dia karakter dari manga Kokoni Iruyo (bagi yang pernah baca majalah Nakayos pasti tau deh) dan kenapa rasanya saya membuat dia begitu tersiksa disini. Sungguh kasihan dirimu. =^= *dlempar ember sama Sumino**

**Nyooo, chapter lanjutannya sudah ada, tinggal dipublish disini. Tapi itu tergantung ada yang mau ngereview nggak nih sampah ide(?). -w-**

** Ingat, rview yang anda tinggalkanlah yang menentukan. XD**


	2. That Girl, and God of Death

**Disclamer's: Katekyou Hitman Reborn (Amano Akira), Death Note (Obata Takeshi & Ooba Tsugumi),**

**Star(?) : Hikage Sumino – I'm Here! (Toyama Ema)**

**Genre : drama, mistery(?)**

**Rating : bagi siapa saja yang nggak keberatan dengan tema cerita ini sieh...**

**summary males diketik lagi~ XD  
**

**Well, happy reading minna~ -w-**

* * *

Beberapa kali aku berusaha untuk sadar, bahwa apa yang ku alami ini adalah mimpi.

Tak ku sangka, percobaan bunuh diri ku yang kemarin…. berakhir begini.

.

.

.

_"Kamu mau ikut ritual '__most beautiful suicide'__? datanglah ke atap sekolahmu jam 12 malam saat bulan purnama,_

_saat dimulainya pergantian ke bulan Oktober"_

.

Kulakukan sarannya itu.

Sejujurnya aku juga ingin kematian ku ini memiliki kesan yang indah untuk setidaknya bagi orang-orang yang mau repot-repot mengasihani jasad ku nanti.

Maka, setelah pertimbangan yang panjang malam itu aku datang ke atap sekolah.

Caranya aku bisa masuk? Menjadi siswi_ kuper_ bukan berarti tidak tau jalan rahasia di sekitar sekolah bukan?

.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berdiri untuk melaksanakan niat terbodoh ku sebagai seorang gadis yang kecewa pada takdir.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Sekalipun nanti neraka yang menyambut ku, aku siap.

Toh, ini kan keputusan ku.

Keputusan bodoh, memang.

.

.

TENG! jam 12 malam, Oktober yang mencekam di musim gugur telah datang.

Udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang ku.

Aku merasa seperti daun-daun musim gugur itu.

Mengering dan berjatuhan, tak kuat untuk bertahan pada pohon-pohon kering.

Itulah, diriku.

Aku memejamkan mata, lalu menghempaskan tubuh ku ke udara.

Dan aku merasakan. . . tubuh ku melayang.

Saat ku coba membuka mata, nampak sesosok serba hitam menanti ku di bawah sana.

.

Tersenyum. . . . mungkin itu adalah wujud sang kematian yang menjemput ku.

Namun. . . . . .

.

.

.

"HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Suara lengkingan mengagetkan ku.

Saat sadar aku sudah jatuh menimpa seorang pria di bawah ku.

.

'Dia menyelamatkan ku? berarti aku masih hidup?'

"Hei! kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh begitu? Ada orang yang mendorongmu?"

Aku memandangnya heran, berarti dia tidak tau bahwa aku sengaja lompat. sungguh pria tampan yang polos.

Hei, aku benar. Dia lumayan cakep loh!

"Aduuh! Tulang kakiku patah!"

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah!"

.

Setelah itu, suara sirine ambulans meraung-raung memecah kesunyian malam,

Untuk menjemput seorang pria yang patah tulang, bukan gadis yang mati bunuh diri.

Sepertinya Koran pagi ini tidak akan seheboh yang aku kira.

.

.

.

"Maaf, saya terluka cukup parah dan tak bisa menjalankan misi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. MAAFKAN AKU!"

Aku hanya bisa memandang orang itu yang sedang berbicara lewat teleponnya.

Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya begini.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama, orang itu lalu mematikan HP nya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot. Oh ya kita belum berkenalan kan. Namaku Yagami Light panggil saja Light." Kata pria itu ramah.

"Oh, kalau nama saya Hikage Sumino, salam kenal. Ah, sama sekali tidak Light-san. justru saya yang sudah membuat anda jadi seperti ini. Maafkan saya, saya akan bertanggung jawab!"

kataku sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

Light-san nampak terkejut, lalu ia pun memalingkan mukanya untuk berpikir sejenak.

.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menggantikan pekerjaan ku untuk sementara waktu? Ini memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah tapi, ini sangat penting sekali dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan... "

"Aku mau!" Jawab ku mantap.

Light-san sweatdrop melihat semangat ku yang menggebu-gebu itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Dan aku mengangguk dengan sangat yakin.

Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa membalas pengorbanan Light-san yang sudah membuat ku melupakan tujuan awal ku untuk bunuh diri.

Light-san menghela nafas panjang lagi.

.

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras, besok akan ku antar kau pada salah satu rekanku. dia yang akan membimbing dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

Emang pekerjaan apa sih sampai segitunya?

.

.

.

Keesokannya aku bersama Light-san datang ke sebuah gedung bertingkat yang luar biasa "wao".

.

Lalu sampailah kami di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

.

.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Teman ku ini agak aneh sifatnya. Jadi jangan kaget ya."

Aku hanya diam saja dan dia pun membuka pintu itu,

.

Nampak sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan agak gelap. Disana, terdapat 2 orang pria.

Satu seperti kakek-kakek memakai jas serba hitam dan satu lagi sedang duduk (atau jongkok?) di sebuah kursi dengan rambut hitam agak acak-acakkan serta bola mata hitam pekat.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, Light-kun?" tanya cowok eksentrik itu.

"Masih sulit berjalan sih tapi tak apa-apa kok, maaf ya L. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini pengganti ku sementara, Hikage Sumino. Sumino-san ini rekan kerja ku, L dan itu Watari."

Watari nampak membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada ku, sementara L memperhatikan ku dengan sangat intens, membuat ku sedikit bergidik. Orang ini memiliki pengamatan yang sangat tajam.

"Kenapa kau memilih seorang anak cewek? Kau tau kan ini bukan misi sembarangan?!" kata L datar.

"Habis dia lah yang telah menimpa ku lagipula dia yang bersikeras untuk menggantikanku, jadi tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula, aku rasa dia cocok untuk misi kali. Kau tau maksud ku kan?"

_._

Misi? misi apa?

.

L diam sejenak lalu beranjak dari kursi nya.

.

"Baiklah tak ada salahnya di coba."

"Tunggu! sebenarnya misi apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sebenarnya pekerjaan kalian apa?" tanya ku blak-blakkan.

.

L berhenti lalu menatap kearah ku. Nada bicaranya masih datar.

.

"Agen FBI khusus pemberantas mafia Internasional."

.

.

"A. . . . APA.?!"

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak saat itu kehidupan kedua ku yang baru dimulai._

_Namun, tetap ada satu hal yang tak berubah._

_Aku. Cuma. Gadis biasa._

_Aku berharap bahwa dewa kematian yang samar ku lihat itu benar-benar mencabut nyawa ku._

_Kalau itu terjadi, aku tak mungkin bisa terjebak disini._

_Entah apakah ini adalah keberkahan pertama ku atau malah, kesialan ku yang terburuk sepanjang masa?_

_._

_~Lebay ah!_

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

**review please~ -w-)/**


	3. Friends of the Fate

**Disclamer's:Death Note (Obata Takeshi & Ooba Tsugumi), Katekyou Hitman Reborn (Amano Akira)**

**Star(?) : Hikage Sumino – I'm Here! (Toyama Ema)**

**Genre : drama, mistery(?)**

**Rating : T dan bagi siapa saja yg nggak keberatn dengan tema cerita ini sieh...**

**Summary nggak usah saya ketik lagi ya, males. =="  
**

**Happy aja deh bacanya ya. XD *ditinju rame-rame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Roda takdir yang dimainkan para dewa memberiku nasib yang entah harus aku syukuri atau tidak... mungkin agar aku bisa belajar menghargai hidup ku sendiri yang memang jauh dari kata 'baik' ini.

.

Toh, masih di beri hidup sampai sekarang sudah syukur.

_._

_._

_By the way,_ aku juga sebenarnya masih penasaran pada Shiro Usagi yang menyarankan ku untuk ikut ritual bunuh diri gaje itu.

.

Mungkin karena selama ini aku pasrah saja menerima semua perlakuan orang-orang pada ku hingga aku nekat bunuh diri, mengikuti ajakannya itu, hingga aku bertemu Raito-san.

.

.

Kedengarannya sangat keren bukan? Aku yang cuma gadis biasa saja, yang _kuper_, jelek, tak pinya keahlian apa-apa, selalu di tindas, di remehkan, dicaci-maki, di hina, di ejek, di fitnah *ebuset daaah 0_o* dll ini bsa menjadi seorang agen khusus organisasi paling bergengsi milik pemerintah dunia *yaaah lebaaay (d lempar sendal ma Sumino)* yaa meski cuma pengganti tapi paling tidak aku punya pengalaman yang berharga.

.

Aku jadi sedikit merasa bangga pada diri ku sendiri.

.

.

Namun semua baru permulaan sejak aku resmi menggantikan Raito-san sementara waktu sebagai Agen FBI.

.

.

Aku akan segera pindah sekolah.

.

.

.

"APA!? PI. . . . PINDAH SEKOLAH?!" aku sungguh terkejut mendengr ucapan L.

.

L mengangguk singkat.

.

"Ya, target kita ini berada di kota Namimori. Kau akan tinggal disana untuk menjalankan misi mu. Maka, untuk mempermudah tugas mu itu kau harus masuk ke lingkungan sekolah tempat mereka berada." terang L.

.

Aku cuma bisa cengo.

.

Tapi aku sebenarnya sangat senang karena aku bisa tidak di tindas lagi. Oh, sungguh bahagia!

.

.

"Baiklah, besok kau siapkan semua barang mu. Akan ku atur semua kebutuhan mu disna nanti. Rapat sekian."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berdiri di depan SMA Namimori. Ini hari pertama ku masuk.

.

.

Rasanya jantung ku berdebar tak karuan. Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman baru ku nanti ya?

.

.

"Akh! Gawat! Aku terlambat!" Aku langsung bergegas berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Baru juga beberapa langkah aku masuk gerbang.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok berambut hitam muncul di hadapan ku.

.

.

"Kau terlambat,_ herbivore_." katanya dengan nada super dingin dan mengancam.

.

.

Aku berhenti dan merinding setengah klepek-klepek(?) melihat cowok tampan itu menatap ku dengan mata elangnya yang menyebar deathglare ultra kelam (apa pula ==').

.

Yang membuat ku tambah panik adalah sepasang tonfa di genggamannya seolah siap menghajar ku tanpa belas kasihan.

.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang suka menjahili ku, orang ini jauh lebih menyeramkan.

.

.

"Ehh... ma... maaf senpai tapi... aku siswi baru disini..." kata ku agak ketakutan.

"Murid baru?" gumamnya kemudian terdiam.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang cowok pendek berambut coklat mencuat ke atas, sedang berlari terengah-engah menuju ke arah kami.

.

.

"Hhh... hh... gawat hh... aku telat eh, HIBARI-SAN?!" pekik cowok itu horor dengan wajah pucat.

"Hn, kau terlambat, Sawada Tsunayoshi." cowok itu menyeringai.

"Ma... maaf... Hi... Hibari-san... aku kesiangan lagi HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"

.

.

Jeritan pilu cowok mungil itu menggema seantero sekolah saat cowok yang di panggil Hibari itu langsung melayangkan serangn tonfa kembar ke arah nya tanpa ampun sedikit pun.

.

.

Namun kemudian datanglah 2 orang cowok lain yang langsung menyelamatkan Sawada dari 'pembantaian' Hibari.

.

.

"Brengsek kau Hibari! Berani menyakiti Juudaime lagi, kau harus berhadapan dengan ku!" cowok berambut seperti gurita(?) itu langsung marah-marah dan menatap tajam ke arah Hibari.

"Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja kan?" cowok yang lain itu membantu Sawada berdiri.

"Thank's Yamamoto-kun. Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, ini juga salah ku karena aku kesiangan."

"Ta... tapi Juudaime, dia... akh!" Gokudera menatap Hibari dengan benci.

"Hn." Hibari hanya diam saja lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Che! dasar orang aneh!" gerutu Gokudera.

"Hei sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai."

"Kalau begitu, ayo Juudaime."

.

.

Dari tadi aku terus bengong melihat kejadian tadi. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak kepikiran untuk segera kabur dari sini dan menuju kelas ku, malah asyik menonton mereka.

.

.

Aku tau keberadaan ku dsini tak ada pengaruhnya bagi mereka, malah mereka sepertinya tak peduli dengan keberadaan ku.

.

.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan hingga...

.

.

"Eh, kalau tidak salah kau kan murid baru itu. Kau di kelas berapa?" tanya Sawada tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut dan mengatakannya dengan tergagap-gagap. "A... aku di kelas... X -3."

"Wah, berarti kita sekelas ya. Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, kalau namamu siapa?"

"Namaku... Hikage Sumino." jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas agen khusus FBI.

.

.

"Ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta, L-sama." kata Watari sambil menyerahkan berkas itu pada L.

"Terima kasih Watari. Hm... sepertinya dari dulu Sumino selalu di tindas dan di kucilkan oleh teman-teman nya di sekolah."

"Ya, namanya juga anak remaja. Saya juga sebenarnya agak kasihan padanya. Oh ya, tapi kenapa anda setuju melibatkan Sumino-san dalam misi ini? Lawan yang harus dia hadapi itu adalah Vongola, keluarga mafia terkuat di Italy, yang menjdi buronan para agen FBI seperti kita di seluruh dunia. Kita... bahkan belum menjelaskan seluruhnya pada Sumino-san."

"Justru karena Sumino adalah anak yang tertindas, maka dia cocok untuk mengemban misi ini." kata L sambil meletakkn berkas yang habis dibacanya itu di meja.

"Maksud anda?"

.

.

L lalu memutar kursi nya hingga membelakangi Watari sehingga ia menghadap jendela yang tadi di belakangnya.

Pemandangan malam kota Los Angeles nampak mempesona dengan menyembunyikan sisi kelam di dalamnya.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan raut wajah serta apa yang dirasakan oleh pria unik satu ini.

.

.

"Jika kau mengenal sifat sang Boss Vongola muda itu, kau akan mengerti maksud ku, Watari."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah lama aku ingin sekali ada teman yang menganggap bahwa aku ada._

_Tapi yang paling membuat ku bahagia karena ada seorang teman yang paling mengerti perasaan ku._

_Tsuna banyak memberi ku semangat karena ia juga pernah mengalami masa-masa pahit yang aku alami._

_Kesamaan itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat._

_Aku bahagia, sekaligus sedih karena cepat atau lambat ini semua akan berakhir._

_Tugas pertama ku sebagai agen khusus, berhasil._

_._

_._

_._

To be continued

* * *

**Chap 3 dan para members Vongola muncul. XD**

**Review please,~ -w-**


End file.
